Galletas Lava
by Sakhory
Summary: Por un capricho de Platina, Diamond y Pearl deben embarcarse en una aventura por Hoenn. No es que sus vidas peligren, pero sí que tendrán que afrontar un par de dificultades. One-shot


Siento que me ausenté mucho, en lo que se refiere a escribir sobre Pokémon :( pero el amor sigue. Como ya he escrito sobre los Caramelos Furia y los Porcehelados... ¡ahora vienen las Galletas Lava! (Próximamente Barrita Plus, y con próximamente me refiero a que no tengo idea de cuándo).

**Disclaimer:** Ni Pokémon, ni los personajes, ni nada mencionado aquí me pertenece, sólo la historia~.

**Advertencias:** Muy muy leve Yaoi (vamos, que es prácticamente sólo un par de insinuaciones). Alguna que otra palabra grosera, y básicamente tres mil palabras de boludeces que le han pasado a éste dúo (vamos, lo usual).

_Disfruten la lectura~. _

.

**P**earl se preguntó que querría Platina, o en otras palabras, cuál sería el "asunto de suma importancia y más prioritario que un ensayo para doble acto" que decía el mensaje enviado por la inteligente Pokedex Holder.

A su lado caminaba Diamond, comiendo un paquete de galletas, pareciendo no pensar en asuntos relacionados con su amiga. Probablemente, sus asuntos estaban más bien relacionados con Anime o comida.

—Cada persona tiene prioridades diferentes—dijo repentinamente Dia, a lo que el rubio se asustó un poco, porque el otro parecía saber lo que estaba pensando. Atribuyó eso a la casualidad y a lo mucho que se conocían.

—¿Qué crees que querrá la señorita? —preguntó Pearl.

—No lo sabremos hasta llegar a su casa—contestó su amigo.

—Ya veo—tomó aire antes de gritar—¡Entonces nunca lo sabremos, porque si no te apuras, no llegaremos jamás!

.

En contra del exagerado "pronóstico" de Pearl, ambos llegaron (más o menos a una velocidad razonable) a la mansión de la joven.

Como siempre, Sebastian los recibió con amabilidad, y les aclaró que la joven Berlitz los esperaba en sus aposentos.

A primera vista no notaron nada extraño. Platina estaba como siempre. Incluso los saludó igual que siempre.

Pearl y su incontrolable curiosidad acabaron con el suspenso.

—¿Cuál es el asunto de suma importancia?

La cara de aparente buen humor de Platina se transformó en una de desesperación.

—Hay algo que necesito y no logro conseguir—la respuesta de la chica dejó al rubio helado, y a Diamond con la galleta a medio camino entre el paquete y la boca semi abierta. ¡Platina Berlitz era capaz de conseguir lo que fuera! O al menos eso habían creído hasta el momento.

—Todos saben dónde está, pero nadie desea adentrarse a ese pueblito para conseguirlo—continuó explicando ella, decepcionada—Pero... puede que ustedes logren obtenerlo. Después de todo, han conseguido tanto "Caramelos Furia" como "Porcehelados", ¿correcto? —la chica los observó, esperanzada.

A los dos chicos no les gustó nada el rumbo que acababa de tomar aquella conversación.

.

—Galletas Lava. ¡Galletas Lava! —gritaba Pearl desde el barco que cruzaba el mar para adentrarse a Hoenn.

—Mírale el lado bueno, ¡tenemos vacaciones gratis! —se alegró Diamond, tomando sol mientras leía un cómic de su héroe favorito.

—¡No serán vacaciones! ¡Será más tortuoso que aquellos días en Ciudad Porcelana!

—Yo creo que el hotel era muy bonito. ¿Crees que podamos visitar a Ruby, Sapphire y...?

—¡Me había olvidado de los locos, gracias por recordármelos! —continuó chillando el rubio, a la vez que Dia decidía ignorarlo. Los cambios de planes estresaban demasiado a su mejor amigo.

.

—El ambiente es agradable, Pearl—comentó el de cabellos oscuros, mientras caminaban por la feria de Ciudad Portual.

—Dia, quiero decir, Diamond; para ti el ambiente siempre es agradable. Aunque estemos en el Mundo Distorsión, sin Pokémons y con Giratina a punto de matarnos, para ti el ambiente seguirá siendo agradable—reprochó el rubio.

—No exageres... Giratina no es malo... o mala...

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero? —suspiró, hastiado. Echó una breve mirada a los niños pequeños que correteaban por ahí, pidiendo a gritos a los cansados padres que les compraran el "Muñeco Azurill".

Diamond decidió (nuevamente) ignorar el mal humor de su acompañante, concentrándose en lo bonito de la ciudad, y en su prioridad de esos momentos: encontrar un buen lugar para comer.

.

—¡Esto es jodidamente lejos! —chilló Pearl—¡Y no podemos usar vuelo!

—Sería un buen momento para comunicarnos con nuestros _senpais_, ¿no lo crees? —intentó hacerlo entrar en razón el mayor, devorando un plato de arroz.

—No voy a recurrir a la ayuda de esos locos, ya es la cuarta vez que te lo digo, Dia... es decir, Diamond.

El aludido rodó los ojos, mientras el otro seguía devanándose los sesos intentando encontrar una respuesta. Entendía el mapa de Hoenn, pero no tenía idea de cómo encontrar una ruta rápida para llegar a Pueblo Lavacalda.

—Sigo pensando que debemos... —comenzó Dia, pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por el otro.

—No. Y es mi última palabra.

.

—¿Hablo con Sapphire Birch? —preguntó Pearl, al teléfono y con expresión de molestia—Habla Pearl. Sí, de Sinnoh. Estoy en Hoenn—hizo una pausa—No, no he visto a Ruby, ¿porqué preguntas eso?... Luego dices que no te gusta, pero bien que te interesas por él... ¡de acuerdo, no volveré a repetirlo jamás!

Diamond observó al rubio (que tenía el orgullo hecho pedazos), y éste lo fulminó con la mirada. Si el de ojos oscuros no hubiera insistido, el orgullo del hijo del Amo de la Torre no estaría por los suelos.

Dia consideraba que no era para tanto, pero su acompañante odiaba pedir indicaciones.

.

—¡Y el tipo de esa casa está loco! Nunca entren—advirtió Sapphire, volando cómodamente en su Tropius.

Diamond y Pearl iban con ella, aunque el rubio estaba un poco alterado debido a que prácticamente tenía a su mejor amigo encima.

—No te quejes, no estoy gordo. Teniendo en cuenta lo que como, claro—se había excusado el mayor, finalizando la frase con un mordisco a una baya.

El rubio sólo rezaba por descender pronto. Además, ¡la chica era una bestia como "capitana" de vuelo!

—¡Vayamos más rápido! —exclamaba la castaña, y el sonido del viento ahogaba los improperios que Pearl dirigía al cielo. Diamond comenzaba a sentirse mareado.

—¡A esta velocidad llegaríamos a Kanto! —se quejó el de ojos naranjas.

—¿En serio? —se ilusionó Sapphire—¡_Pilo_, cambio de...!

—¡No lo decía en serio! —chilló.

—Más histérico y chillón que Ruby—susurró ella, frunciendo el ceño.

.

—Muchas gracias, _senpai_—agradeció Pearl, algo enfurruñado.

Diamond estaba apoyado contra una roca, tomando aire y esperando a que el color regresara a su cara.

—De nada, ¡pero debemos hacer ese viaje a Kanto! —respondió Sapphire, entusiasmada. Ahora que le habían dado la idea, nadie haría que la olvidara.

—N-no creo que podamos—respondió Dia.

—Pregúntale a Ruby—contestó el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa. Esa sería su venganza (y la de _Rayhiko_) por haberle puesto molestos brillos y cintas de colores chillones en el pelo al pobre Pokémon.

—Lo dudo. La mujerzuela tendrá miedo de que se le meta un insecto en el ojo—suspiró la castaña—Aquí deben continuar un poco a pie. La anciana suele estar un poco antes de llegar al pueblo.

.

—¡No hay ninguna anciana! —gritó Pearl.

—¡Ninguna anciana! —repitió Chatot, imitando a su entrenador.

—Tal vez hoy no trabaja—sugirió el otro chico, tranquilamente.

—¿Y esperar hasta mañana?

—Podríamos hacer turismo.

—¿¡En éste pueblo!?

—Es más grande que el pueblo de dónde venimos. Si en nuestro pueblo hay cosas interesantes, ¡aquí también debe de haberlas!

—¿Qué hay de interesante en nuestro pueblo?

—En mi casa hay algo sumamente interesante. Una atracción turística de las mejores.

—¿Te refieres a ti? No cuentas como atracción turística—"_Afortunadamente_", tuvo que añadir Pearl para sus adentros.

—Me refiero a mi colección de Taurina Omega, pero gracias por el cumplido, Pearl—le sonrió.

—Dia, eso no cuenta tampoco como atracción turística—se sonrojó el rubio. El otro entrenador rió, abrazando a su ruborizado mejor amigo.

.

—Bienvenidos a Pueblo Lavacalda, mejor conocido como el pueblo de las "Galletas Lava" y el paraíso de las aguas termales~—les explicó una joven, cuando preguntaron por el "turismo"—Eso es básicamente lo que hay para hacer. Además, cuando cae la noche las aguas termales suelen estar vacías—les guiñó un ojo al decir eso. Pearl se sonrojó, y si Diamond pensó cosas inapropiadas, no lo demostró; permaneció con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro.

—¿Crees que deberíamos ir? —preguntó el rubio, tragando saliva.

—Claro, ¿porqué no? ¡Es una oportunidad única! ¡Y en la noche, sin que las aguas termales estén infestadas de turistas!

—¿De qué turistas estás hablando? ¡Si somos los únicos extranjeros aquí! —se quejó Pearl, fulminando a su amigo con la mirada.

Todo para intentar distraerse de los nervios que le generaba la idea de meterse con Dia en las aguas termales.

.

Pero ahí terminaron. Los dos juntos en las dichosas aguas.

Pearl de ocultó lo más que pudo entre el vapor, esperando que el otro creyera que su sonrojo se debía a la alta temperatura del ambiente y no necesariamente a otra cosa: todo parecía una cruel broma del destino.

Diamond se encontraba totalmente relajado, al contrario de su amigo. Parecía feliz de estar en lugares que no encontraba en Sinnoh, y no tan estresado con la búsqueda del capricho "de suma importancia" que su amiga les encargó.

—Pearl, ¿porqué te alejas tanto? —inquirió al ver al menor en el extremo opuesto de las aguas termales.

—Nada en especial—el rubio se reprochó a si mismo que aquella actitud haría que el otro sospechara aún más de él. Decidió acercarse con calma, pero sin bajar la guardia.

—Estás extraño desde hace un rato—reprochó Dia, alzando una ceja.

—Es que, no estoy acostumbrado. A... ya sabes, éstas situaciones.

Diamond rió, ¡luego la gente decía que el inocente de los dos era él! Pearl lo era, más que él.

—Oh, Pearl... ¡no es para tanto! —lo tranquilizó el chico de las emociones—¿Qué hay de malo? Acércate un poco más, vamos. No muerdo. No suelo hacerlo.

—Dia, no entiendes... —¡era una situación demasiado íntima!

—Sí que entiendo—rodó los ojos—Así que déjate de niñerías y ven aquí—reclamó, extendiendo los brazos hacia adelante, aparentemente buscando un abrazo.

El de ojos naranjas lo fulminó con la mirada, pero avanzó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba su amigo. El mayor lo recibió con una sonrisa en la cara, apresándolo entre sus brazos.

—¿Vez que no es tan malo? —se mofó Diamond, estrechándolo contra sí.

No. Claro que no era malo, y Pearl lo sabía. Sentir el calor del cuerpo de su amigo (bueno, a esas alturas eran más que amigos) contra el suyo, sumado al "detalle" de estar mojados y en agua caliente. Desnudos. Era hasta demasiado bueno, y por eso no estaba tan seguro.

Y Diamond (¡maldito Diamond!) no ignoraba cómo el menor se sentía.

.

—¡Vamos, sólo un par de piedras más! —lo animó el rubio. Ambos escalaban una zona montañosa, para llegar al lugar donde estaba "_Lady Galletas Lava_", como habían decidido llamarla.

—No puedo más—se quejó el azabache—Nací para comer galletas, no para hacer ejercicio.

—Es ejercicio para alcanzar las galletas.

—Pero yo no me podré comer esas galletas—lloriqueó un poco Dia, pero continuó escalando—¿Me puedes subir?

—No—contestó.

—¿Es tu venganza por lo de anoche, no? —entrecerró los ojos.

—¡L o haces sonar pervertido! —Pearl se ruborizó completamente. Si bien nada con demasiadas implicaciones sexuales había sucedido (tan sólo un par de besos), Diamond era más que consciente de que el rubio no estaba listo para dar "el siguiente paso", ¡y aún así lo había puesto en "ésas" situaciones!

Intentó convencerse de que Dia se lo merecía. Y se lo repetía, una y otra vez por cada piedra que escalaba. Hasta que se rindió, y con un suspiro de derrota, bajó un poco para darle la mano a Diamond.

—Sabía que eras buena persona—lo elogió el cansado entrenador, ilusionado.

—Sólo ésta vez—refunfuñó Pearl, mientras el otro le regalaba una de sus mejores sonrisas.

.

—Me tienes que estar jodiendo. ¡Me cago en...! —Dia le tapó la boca a Pearl, antes de que su amigo nombrara a algún Pokémon legendario, despertando así su furia.

Es que, para Pearl, el destino había jugado bastante con ellos, pero eso era demasiado: prácticamente les estaba escupiendo en la cara.

Sapphire les había contado que las organizaciones criminales "Aqua" y "Magma" se habían disuelto hacía un tiempo. Lo que no parecía ser cierto, ya que algunas personas con los respectivos uniformes de éstas organizaciones mantenían un conflicto allí mismo.

—¿Porqué a nosotros? —lloriqueó Pearl.

—¿Crees que deberíamos pelear? —dudó Dia.

—Mejor evitarlo. No sabemos qué tan fuertes son. Pero tengo una idea para pasar a través de ellos—explicó señalando a una pila de uniformes que descansaban sobre una roca.

.

—¿Porqué me toca a mí ser la mujer? —se enfadó el rubio, observando el uniforme del soldado femenino del Equipo Aqua que le había tocado llevar. No contaban con mucho tiempo, y tampoco tenían demasiadas opciones para elegir. Los uniformes les servirían para pasar desapercibidos entre aquél caos.

—No hay de otra—cortó Diamond, acomodándose su uniforme de miembro del Equipo Magma. Al menos el género si concordaba—¿Por qué crees que hay gente vestida así, si las organizaciones estaban ya disueltas?

—Serán locos idiotas que quedaron atrapados en una ideología. Cuando todo esto termine, le avisaremos a nuestros _senpais_. Pero primero—apuntó con el dedo a lo lejos, dónde se distinguía una silueta encorvada—Las galletas.

.

—¿Desde cuándo tenemos una rubia fea y plana en el equipo? —preguntó un miembro del Equipo Aqua a otro.

"La rubia" (que en realidad era "él"), se armó de paciencia para no insultarlo. ¡Le habían dicho feo! ¡Peor aún, fea y plana!

Diamond intentaba aguantar la risa.

—No te rías. Es hora de demostrar nuestro talento teatral. Debemos fingir que somos archienemigos mortales—le recordó el menor. El otro intentó fingir seriedad, aunque le costaba.

Caminaron incómodos, bajo las miradas desconfiadas de los miembros de ambos equipos.

Vieron a la anciana cómodamente sentada en una silla playera. Demasiado relajada teniendo en cuenta la batalla que se desarrollaba frente a sus narices. No les extrañó mucho: ya no se sentían tan sorprendidos por la extravagancia de los habitantes de aquella región. Aún así, hicieron nota mental de avisarles también a los otros Dex Holders sobre eso: la anciana podría ser cómplice.

—Buenos días—saludó Pearl, y no precisamente con voz femenina. La anciana se sobresaltó ante una "niña" hablando como chico. Pearl rodó los ojos; ¡era el colmo que la vieja se fijara en eso y no en que eran criminales!

—Queríamos comprar Galletas Lava~—pidió Diamond.

—Oh, así que interrumpiendo el trabajo... —la anciana sonrió—Pero no me quejo de tener clientes, claro que no...

Definitivamente, iba a la lista de personas sospechosas.

.

—¡Lo hicimos! —exclamó el rubio, eufórico, mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo. Sólo quedaba llegar sanos y salvos a Sinnoh...

—¿¡Porqué lo abraza!? —gritó alguien.

—¡Se supone que tienen que pelear, idiotas! —replicó otra persona.

Los dos Dex Holders se paralizaron. Habían olvidado que debían seguir fingiendo.

—¡Jefe, éstos dos lo arruinaron todo! —gritó un miembro del Equipo Magma.

Un hombrecito no muy alto se acercó a la extraña escena. "El Jefe". Seguramente él tenía algo que ver con el regreso de aquellas organizaciones criminales.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó el dichoso jefe. Lo cierto era que no tenía pintas de dirigir una organización criminal, pero los jóvenes no se confiaron.

—¡Sabotean nuestro trabajo! —exclamó una chica, furiosa—¿¡Porqué Hoenn no puede producir una película!? ¿¡Es porque no tenemos la fama y reputación de Teselia!? —y se largó a llorar, mientras otra persona con su mismo uniforme la consolaba.

—¿Película? —balbuceó Diamond.

—¡Sí, película! ¡Y la arruinaron! —gruñó el hombrecito—Una película sobre los eventos ocurridos hace un par de años... —relató—¡Y ésta era una de las escenas más importantes!

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? —susurró el azabache.

—Ya te dije. Mostrar nuestro talento como actores—contestó el menor.

—¿A qué te...? —pero Diamond fue interrumpido por su amigo.

—Tiene razón. Lo sentimos, pero estamos aquí por algo especial—el director prestó atención a lo que el rubio de ropas femeninas le decía—¡Nosotros somos los actores que usted estaba esperando! ¡Galardonados con el premio Tedisura de oro a mayores actores en los últimos diez años!

Todos hicieron silencio. Pearl sonaba muy seguro, y Diamond lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados: Habían jugadas arriesgadas, pero esa...

La boca del director formó una pequeña "o" de sorpresa. El resto de los actores comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, cosas como: "_¿En serio son ellos?_", "_¿Existe ese premio?_", "_Claro que existe, idiota, pero no pensé que vendrían_" o "_¿Desde cuándo Montana Jones es travesti?_".

—¿Estás loco? —murmuró Dia.

—No. Es una distracción—explicó rápidamente Pearl—A la de tres salimos corriendo. Agarra nuestras cosas. Yo llevaré las galletas. Uno...

—¡Quiero el autógrafo de Montana Jones! —dijo alguien.

—Dos... —continuó Pearl.

—Pero, ¿acaso Leandro DiCaprio subió de peso...? —murmuró otra persona.

—¡Tres! —y comenzaron a correr.

—¡Jefe, se escapan! —gritó uno de los actores, mientras los dos chicos de Sinnoh corrían como si una manda de Garchomps furiosos los persiguiera.

—¡Pearl, sabes que no puedo correr demasiado! —se quejó Diamond.

—¡Sólo lleguemos al teleférico! —lo alentó su amigo.

.

—¿Han llegado Diamond y Pearl? —repitió Platina al escuchar lo que el mayordomo de la familia le decía.

—Sí, aunque no están en... un buen estado, podría decirse—aclaró el hombre mayor.

La joven Berlitz se preguntó a qué se refería. Pero no tardó en descubrirlo.

—Oh, chicos, ¿qué les ha pasado? —se preocupó, al verlos llegar sucios y cansados; completamente destrozados.

—Mejor pregunta qué es lo que _no_ nos ha pasado—corrigió el rubio.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué no les ha pasado?

—No voy a pensar una respuesta ahora.

—Por favor, díganme que encontraron las galletas.

—¡Claro que lo hicimos! —exclamó Diamond, contento.

—Aunque Dia se comió una... —avisó el rubio.

—Olían bien y tenía hambre—se excusó el aludido.

—No importa. ¡Pásame una! —pidió la chica emocionada.

Platina se maravilló ante el aroma que emanaban esas delicias. Era algo que le resultaba conocido, pero no lograba deducir qué. Bueno, la única forma de saberlo era probándolas.

Eran crujientes, y dulces, pero no lo suficiente como para empalagar. Eran deliciosas y sabían un poco a canela y almendra. Ah, hacía tanto que no comía almendras...

Entonces recordó porqué no las comía.

—Soy alérgica a las almendras—musitó, todavía con media galleta en la boca. Había dejado de masticar.

Pearl, con la mirada sombría, se dirigió silenciosamente hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—Ya. Esto me ha superado—sentenció el Dex Holder, dejando el recinto ante un desorientado Diamond y una confundida Platina.

.

—Lo siento mucho—se disculpó la chica, cuando quedó a solas con Diamond.

—Oh, no pasa nada~.

Su compañero estaba muy feliz. Después de todo, se quedaría con todas las galletas, y además, había tenido unas vacaciones geniales.

Lástima que Pearl no estuviera tan de acuerdo con eso. Sus gritos de aparente agonía se escuchaban claramente desde ahí...

**Fin~. **


End file.
